Ancestral faiths
"Ancestral faiths" is a general term for a variety of syncretic/Baltic neo-Pagan belief systems within the Baltic Union. "Ancestral believers" represent the second largest religious minority after Russian Orthodoxy. Beliefs Ancestral believers follow a diverse set of tenets roughly centered around ancient Baltic/Finnic belief systems. It is often remarked that "ancestral believers" are easier to define by what they are not rather than what they are. Latvian and Lithuanian creeds, having a common origin, worship Dievas as the creator deity, with Perkūnas/Pērkons, Laima and Māra composing a trinity of gods/aspects of One God. Alternatively, the trinity of the Prussian Creed of Perkuns/Patrimps/Peckols is worshipped. The priesthood of Ancestral faiths, known as krīvi/krivai, ''are often also certified loremasters, keepers of ancient wisdom and lore, and consulted on matters of great personal importance. The Estonian aspect of Ancestral faith, known as ''Maausk or Taarausk, centers around the worship of creator god Jumala and the thunder god Taara, roughly equivalent to its Baltic counterparts. In all three variants of the Ancestral faith, worship takes place in sacred groves, usually of oaks. It is also acceptable to offer prayers and offerings anywhere in the nature, preferably before a mighty oak or other tree. The nature and content of prayers is left largely to the devotee, priests serving mainly as guides and interpreters of dreams rather than enforcers of scripture. The most important festivities in all three versions of Ancestral faith are the Solstices, which mark the turn of seasons. Another important aspect of Ancestal faith is the ancestor cult, i.e., the veneration of the dead. It is deemed every self-respecting Balt's sacrosanct duty to care for and maintain the burial place of his ancestors, festivals in honour of the dead being held twice a year and observed by Christian as well as Pagan Balts. Work ethic is one of the chief precepts of Ancestral faith, every believer being encouraged to perform even the most menial work with utmost diligence, for a well-done work is bound to stand for eternity. Contrary to the Judeo-Christian belief in a vengeful God who punishes sinners without mercy, the Balts view God as a benevolent, down-to-earth entity that often takes the guise of human beings, rewarding the kind and punishing the wicked. God keeps his own household, an idealized version of Balts' own perception of an ideal household, and is viewed more as an example to emulate than a judging, punishing entity. To an Ancestral believer, the greatest sin is inhospitality, the sacrosanct treatment of guests being a commandment laid down by the gods. Even an enemy who behaves respectably should be received as a guest, unless he acts with hostility. It is hence not uncommon to see Balts welcome even sworn enemies in their midst as long as they honour the unwritten code of conduct. The Russian-speaking followers of Ancestral faith follow a branch known as Rodnovery, worshipping ancient Slavic deities roughly equivalent to their Baltic counterparts. One central concept especially in the Baltic variations of the ancestal creed is virtue. Virtue symbolizes everything in contrast to the base, immoral and unrighteous, and is attained by a high work ethic and honouring of the ancestors. A Balt is likewise encouraged to be humble, but that humility doesn't amount to self-degradation. A Balt wrongly oppressed is fully expected to take action to rectify the wrongs and exact revenge if necessary. One should be humble before his elders with more wisdom than him, but not before tyrants who merely seek to pass repression for wisdom. Ancestral believers are generally tolerant of Christianity as their main competitor, but tend to react with hostility to promote Christian beliefs among them. Notable followers Ancestral beliefs are the second largest religious minority after Russian Orthodoxy in the Baltic Union. Hendriks Vanags is a notable follower of Ancestral faith, at least following the death of his wife Gloria and son Marek. This has especially contributed to his popularity with his fellow Balts.